


Birds of a Feather

by IngeniousGhost



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon, Bisexual Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Sharing, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngeniousGhost/pseuds/IngeniousGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When things end between Sara and Oliver she moves in with her sister Laurel, and her girlfriend Helena. Not only do they start to fight crime in Starling City, but something else begins to bond them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

It felt so weird for her to be here, but given the friction between Oliver and herself she wasn’t sure there was really any other option at this point.  
Sure she could always stay with her dad but that would mean having to answer a bunch of questions that she really didn’t want to right now. Hell even standing in front of her door right she was more nervous then she was then when she went up against, well any of the lowlifes or super villains she faced on a nightly bases.  
Before she could even lift her hand to knock, the door opened in front of her and there was her sister standing in front her with her hand around her girlfriend’s arm.

“Oh hi Sara” she said a look understandable confusion on her face, “I just going to come down to Verdant with Helena to visit you. You didn’t have the night off did you? I could’ve sworn you said you were working tonight.”

“I asked Thea to leave early tonight. needed some time to think bout some stuff.”

A look of concern came over Laurel’s face as she stepped back and motioned for her to come in.

“What happened? Did something happen at one of your jobs?” she asked with concern in her tone with the first question, and maybe a slight bit of playful joking in the second one.

“I wouldn’t really call the send one a job.”, a little smirk come across her lips, “and it’s nothing that can’t wait till later. you two should still go out and have fun, I just wanted to ask if it would be ok to crash here for a little bit?”

“First, it’s never a problem for you to stay here, and second we can go out and have fun whenever we want too.” she turned towards her girlfriend a teasing look on her face, “I’m pretty sure Helena wouldn’t mind a little alone time from me if she really wants too.”

“You spend all hours of the day doing your lawyering, plus whatever Oliver has you doing for “the save the city” campaign of his, and you think you I want more time away from you?” she tongue out at her to which Laurel responded right back at her.

It put a smile across Sara’s face to see that even with all of their “secrets” they still had found each other and built some kind of life for them. It also made her feel a little guilty that she was coming in and kind of ruining their probably only night out together.

“Now back to the matter at hand.” said Helena. “what is going on? If it’s a sister thing I can totally go out for bit while you two talk.”

“It’s nothing really, I’ll just take the couch of a couple of days.”

“is it about you and Oliver breaking up?”

Sara turned towards her sister with a look of shock, before she looked up towards the ceiling, hoping that it might either help her avoid the topic, give an answer to her without really saying anything, or if she did have to say something that the words would be a little easier then having to see the looks on their faces.

“Well even if he didn’t tell me, I’m pretty sure that you coming over to my place in the middle of the night instead of going to dad’s, and the trying to avoid eye contact right now would have given it away.”

Sara could hear the slight giggle that came from Helena. she shot her a glare before answering Laurel’s question.

“It’s just for the best really.”

She knew that her sister wouldn’t push any further, though it probably made her a little pissed as she had gotten the good old detective gene from their dad.  
Not that Sara mind it, but given the fact that she hadn’t exactly been open about all that had happen to her those six years it put a bit of stress on their relationship.

“Ok well if we are not going out then we will have to bring the alcohol and food to us.” a big smile over Laurel’s face as she tried to change the mood and subject.

“Sounds good. I’ll just go put my bag up, and be back out.”

As Sara walked towards the guest room she heard Laurel whisper to Helena “Thank you for understanding hon. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

“It’s ok, she’s family, but I’ll still take you up on that offer.”

A smile spread across her lips as she turned the conner. she wasn’t out of earshot yet, but she decided that however Laurel planned to make it up was probably something that should be left just between those two.


End file.
